The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for supplying essentially hollow bodies with equipment. The invention further relates to a method for fabricating aircraft fuselages, an aircraft fuselage, and an aircraft. The invention also relates to an arrangement for supplying essentially hollow bodies with equipment and an assembly hall for assembling aircraft parts.
Manufacturing today often means assembling or handling large and bulky devices, for example parts of airplanes and the like. Further such parts or bodies sometimes need to be supplied with particular equipment during manufacture.